Persistence
by Satu-D-2
Summary: Drabble for a contest. Sometimes a girl has to accept that when someone doesn't love you back, you can't chase them all over the world. Onesided TL


AN. Okay, my first fic in a while. Written in about 20 minutes near midnight, I decided I was going to enter the Feb contest of DBZ-Fanfics. The challenge was to write a 500-600 word drabble about a DBZ character feeling disappointment. Now, according to this I have 601 words, but word says 598 so that's what I'm sticking with. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, it's not long but I hope it's good :)

* * *

The young woman huffed softly to herself as she crossed the ground, her booted feet scuffing in the dirt, her eyes downcast. She had been walking for what seemed like years, her shoulders steadily hunching against the razor sharp wind, her hair blowing violently around to whip her cheeks. She couldn't find who she was looking for, even though she had searched everywhere suggested to her.

"Stupid...men..." she said softly, pausing to find the right word. "They're all stupid. Running away and hiding in stupid out of reach places..."

She looked up, wincing as sand carried by the wind stung her cheeks. There was a mountain range ahead, a tiny path winding its way upwards. She sighed softly, resignedly, as again her other half tried to coax her into going back, into stealing a car and making this trip easier.

She suppressed this inner voice, as she always did, by pointedly holding one finger beneath her nose. The voice faded to nothing, and the tickling she had felt there dissipated. She nodded decisively and started up, lowering her head again to prevent sand tickling her nose.

Stepping into the shelter of the path allowed her to lift her head and properly focus on the path ahead. The stupid man she was chasing had probably flown if he had come this way, but no one had ever taught her. The path was treacherous and commanded her full attention.

A couple of hours passed. She took a break in the shade of an overhanging rock, pushing her hair back and sighing wearily, wiping dirt and sweat from her face. She was hot and tired and getting very annoyed by this wilderness. Maybe he was here, but the chances were that he was not and she would have to continue into the distance.

This thought made her angry, and her other half was there again, telling her to sink deeper into rage so she could emerge. She calmed herself down, then looked around the corner of the path, expecting more barren rock. She was surprised, and delighted, to see a river winding next to the path. In the distance she could hear the pounding crash of a waterfall, a sound she had previously taken to be her imagination.

She almost ran down the path, eager to see the waterfall but still cautious enough of the dangers. She was absolutely ecstatic when she saw a small capsule house nestled in a cove, and two familiar figures bustling around inside. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she ran there, knocking heavily on the door. Surprised and curious murmurs from inside (her brain refused to hear the suspicion in the deeper voice) and then the door opened.

He was there, wearing soaked clothes that spoke of time beneath the raging waterfall. Tall and broad and real. She flung herself into his arms, cooing her joy. She looked up, and saw the confusion and, though he tried not to show it and she not to see it, the disappointment. Disappointment that she had found him. Disappointment that he couldn't train alone. Disappointment that she was here at all.

Her heart broke, and deep inside she hated herself for showing up and displeasing the man she loved, the man who had tried so hard to get away despite her persistence. However, her love for him deepened as he forced a smile on his face and said, "Hi...come on in..."

He didn't love her now. He found her presence a distraction he didn't need. But he would love her in time. She was sure of that.

* * *

AN. So there it is. To get it out there, I don't ship Lunch and Tien. I ship Lunch and Yamcha. Because I can. However I'm pretty sure of Lunch's feelings for Tien, it's just that they weren't reciprocated in my mind. So I wrote something about it... Hope you enjoyed :D Until next time!!


End file.
